Broken Promises
by Amberglass
Summary: When there is no where left to turn, Max must make a decision that will change her life and the lives of the ones she loves forever.
1. Beginnings

As Yet Untitled

Chapter 1

A/N: This was just something that popped into my head and I felt the need to get it out. Reviews would be highly appreciated, any kind.

For the first time she felt safe, safe in his arms, she had found where she belonged. Looking into his eyes she saw her future, she saw her past, she saw everything she had gained, and everything that she had lost. It was all so clear to her now, what she had to do, kissing his forehead so she didn't wake him from his slumber, she walked out of the room without looking back. Breathing in deeply she put one foot in front of the other walking towards the exit.

It never should have come down to this, it never should have had too, but she had to do what she had to do. Finally figuring it out had take time, time she didn't have, they were always waiting, waiting for a reason to start an all out war. She wouldn't give them a reason, she would see no one else she loved hurt ever again, she vowed to that.

That was why she didn't tell anyone what she was going to do. Not telling them, didn't give them the chance to talk her out of it, as she was sure they would. They would tell her it wasn't worth it, that nothing she did would change their mind about them. The people would always fear and hate them, it was in human nature to fear anything that was slightly different. And they were different from humans, vastly different, even though they didn't choose to be who they were. Many would have gladly given up their current lives to be something different.

Everyone felt the same way, that it wasn't her fault so many had died, it was just simply the way things were. It was all beyond her control, they knew what they were doing when they joined, they knew the risks, and they had made their own choices. She just had to be the one to deal with the consequences.

Down the hall and through the door she went out into the rain soaked night. She could hear the quiet murmur of the guards as they stood watch, getting slowly louder as she determinedly walked towards the fence. The fence that they weren't allowed to cross and yet they would someday, someday they would have enough waiting around, and there would be no other choice than to invade. That day wasn't all that far away, she as well as the rest of them knew.

Water splashed up as she walked through the puddles that were scattered sporadically throughout what seemed to be an immeasurable distance between where she stood and the fence that divided them from the real world. It seemed like an eternity away, but in truth it was only about twenty yards or so. The lights from the surrounding spotlights were bright to her eyes. It was a world of darkness inside the fence, with no electricity.

The hushed whispering stopped as she came closer and closer to the fence, she was acutely aware of the guns that were being pointed her way. That was how it always was when someone dared to approach the fence. She looked straight ahead at her objective the locked gate and the police officer standing behind it. They knew each other and had been acquainted for some time.

He smiled slightly as he saw her approaching the fence, motioning for the men to stand down. She noted their hesitation to put their guns down, she didn't blame them, they had no idea what she was there for. "What do you need?" he asked her.

"What do I need, personally nothing at the moment, but there is something I want, I want to see Ames White."

"What for?" Clemente questioned.

"None of your business."

"Can I tell him what this is about?"

"Tell him 452 is ready to cooperate." Max said evenly.

A/N: Okay, this may just be a one shot thing depending on the feedback. Do you like it?


	2. Explainations

As Yet Untitled

Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I'm very appreciative with the feedback that I got. I guess I should say that this takes place a few months after Freak Nation.

It had been a routine food run, they had snuck out the one sewer that wasn't guarded and were going to get enough food to last them for at least a month, who knew when they would have an opportunity to make another run. They seemed to be getting new arrivals everyday, and the food supply was getting smaller and smaller. A truck had been stationed at the sewer exit. Logan had called in a favor he had contacts that had been able to get them the massive amount of food that Terminal City required to operate. They had picked up the food, and had been returning when White's people had ambushed the truck that they had been using.

Alec and Mole had gotten out alive, but just barely, they had stumbled through the sewers holding on to just a thread of life. Alec had been shot three times, twice in the stomach and once in the right shoulder. Mole had been shot twice, once high in the left shoulder and once in his right leg. It had been days before she had found out what happened to the others that had not made it. Logan had been among those killed.

She had told him not to go, that the rest could handle it, but he insisted and she hadn't done anything to stop him. They found his body and the bodies of the others, Zue, Trace, and Reno, in an alley a quarter of a mile outside the perimeter of Terminal City. She had gone looking with some of the others to find them. Raid had seen them first and had tried to keep her away, telling the others to hold her back, so she wouldn't see the horrible sight that lie before them.

But it was useless nothing could hold her back, not for anything. When she saw his body she had gone crazy throwing things and screaming, asking whatever higher being there was, why, over and over that's all she asked. The others looked amongst themselves as Max held Logan's limp form in her arms, they had discovered the cure to the virus months before, when Max had finally cracked the code.

It had been an accident, an accident that had saved them a lifetime of heartache and suffering. Common knowledge was that prolonged exposure to a disease would build up resistance. After extensive research on Logan's part they had discovered the same was true also for genetically targeted diseases. It had been hard for Max to intentionally touch Logan, the first time had been small touch on his palm. The second a clasping of the hands, the third was a kiss, something that they had not shared in almost a year. Each time was less severe than the time before, putting Logan farther and farther away from the prospect of death. Until finally on the third try nothing had happened, not the sniffles, not a cough, not anything, the virus had been officially eradicated.

They had carried the bodies through the sewers and had laid them on tables covering their mangled remains with sheets so no one could witness the devastation that had befallen them. They planned a proper burial, even had a wake, where people could pay their respects to their fallen comrades. It seemed as though every member of the Terminal City family had passed through the room hoping that it was some sort of lie, that it had all been a mistake. But bodies never lie, they were dead.

Max had no part in the burial, it was the rest of them that planned it, in a little patch of trees, the only living thing left inside the fence. One of the craftier transgenics had carved headstones for the four dead, and another had nailed together crude caskets to place the bodies in for burial. Max hadn't spoken to anyone living since the day in the alley, and the others were starting to worry about her. They needed her to lead, and she just wasn't capable of it at the moment.

Watching him lie there not moving and not breathing, was the hardest thing that she ever had to do. It was during those few days that she sat by his side, she made her decision. Day and night you could find her by his side. Except for Alec anyone who wanted to talk to her was turned away. Even then she let him do the talking only occasionally nodding, she wouldn't even look at him.

He told her what happened that day, "They attacked so suddenly, shooting out the tires causing him to lose control of the truck, it crashed into the side of a brick building. The soldiers surrounded us pulling open the doors and dragging everyone out into the alley. They were armed with AK-47 machine guns, and we only had a few pistols and those were stashed back in the truck. I didn't see what happened to Logan or the others, but I heard the shots. I got hit in the shoulder first, but I kept trying to get to them, but it didn't matter, they were already down. I was hit two more times before I was finally forced to the ground. I didn't hear them leave, I only heard the blood rushing through my ears, they must have thought we were all dead.

I passed out because the next thing I remember is Mole standing over me shaking me awake. We limped together to the sewer entrance, we made it almost halfway, next thing I remember is waking up in the medic wing. I was in so much pain, I couldn't think straight, so when Gem asked me where the others were I couldn't tell her. Then I remembered what happened and it was like it was all a dream. But seeing you bring their bodies in made it all real. I'm sorry Max, for not being able to save him, I know how much you loved him... Do you want to be alone now?"

He left shortly after leaving her alone with her thoughts, that had been that morning, now she stood facing her fate alone. The sky opened up and let down a torrent of rain, soaking everything in its path. She heard the soldiers behind the fence groan with frustration, they were praying that the rain would stop.

Waiting was the hardest, because it made her question if she was doing the right thing, her head reasoned that she was, but her heart screamed for her to turn around and go back. She tried to tell her heart and her head to quiet down, but there were still those nagging voices arguing. Never having been a patient person before didn't make things any easier, she wasn't accustomed to waiting.

Looking back at the buildings of Terminal City, she thought about all the people who counted on her. They counted on her to make decisions that were in their best interests, and she tried with the best of her ability but sometimes it just wasn't enough. Now she had the chance to finally do something that she knew was right, and no one was going to stop her from doing it.

Reaching up to wipe the water droplets from the collar of her jacket, she watched them fall into the surrounding puddles of standing water. Cascading ripples spreading bigger and bigger until finally they reached the end of their constraints and stopped. It was almost like Terminal City in a way, the population grew steadily every day, and she knew that sooner or later they would out grow Terminal City. All she hoped was that when that day finally came, it was at a time when they might finally be accepted. That they may be able to integrate themselves into society without having to worry for their lives.

"Well, well, well, finally smartened up 452?" she heard from behind her, she would recognize that mocking voice anywhere. "I knew you'd finally come to see things my way."

A/N: I'm having a bit of a problem starting the beginning of the next chapter, so it may be awhile, forgive me. But in the meanwhile hope you liked the chapter, please review, thanks.


	3. Meetings

As Yet Untitled

Chapter 3

A/N: I know some of you think it was Alec in the first chapter, some of you Logan. I left it open so that some of you could make your own conclusions. It makes it easier when I don't tell you who it is, that way I get readers from both sides of the tracks. I know some of you may be wondering where this story is going and don't worry I'm having doubts myself. Right now, I'm trying to work out the kinks and there are many. So please forgive me if this chapter isn't up to par, because I know it isn't. Please review I appreciate them immensely. Thanks.

Max shuddered involuntarily at the sound of his voice, it grated her nerves, and made her want to tear his vocal cords out. She imagined that sight and smiled at how much she wished that she could do it for real. That thought kept her calm knowing that one day she would be able to do it for real, she took satisfaction in that.

"White, just the scumbag I wanted to see." It took a lot for her to keep her voice even, the rage that had been building up inside her threatened to break free causing her voice to waver.

"Ow 452 I'm wounded." he said putting his right hand over his heart, or where his heart should have been if he had one.

"Oh you mean that black lump of coal you call a heart? Nothing short of C4 could penetrate that." Said Max bitterly with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"What am I doing here 452?" he asked tilting his head to one side in an act of irritation.

Looking him in the eyes was a hard thing to do, she wanted to look away. Zack had always said that the eyes were the windows to the soul, they could betray everything you were thinking or feeling. But Max wouldn't give White the satisfaction, but she didn't want him to see how terrified she was inside. Life as she knew it was about to change forever and she wasn't sure where it was going to lead her.

With a deep breath Max said, "I want you to stop this, all of it, take your soldiers, leave Terminal City alone and I'll do what you want."

His eyes opened wide when what she said sunk in. "You're shitting me right? I tell these bozos to leave and you'll cooperate? My, my how times have changed."

"I've never quite understood that expression but no, I'm not shitting you. I'm doing this because of them, because they deserve a chance to be happy and by doing this I give them that chance."

"So that's it, they leave and you come willingly come with me, no guns, no killing, no feeble escape attempts?"

"What you have shit in your ears, that's what I said." Max said evenly, she felt proud of herself, here she faced the epitome of evil and her voice had yet to waver. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her humming nerves, she wanted so much to rip that smug smile that was slowly spreading across his face off, along with his vocal cords. Maybe if she ripped his head off she could nail two birds with one very bloody stone.

"They're actually letting you do this, who knew filth like you actually had brains."

Glaring at him, she replied, "They're not letting me do anything, I make my own decisions, I don't need their approval."

"And what happens when they find out about this, what happens when they come after us?"

"They won't, I've already made sure that I fully explained the situation and the consequences if they do that." except she hadn't but she hoped that they would be far away by the time the inhabitants Terminal City realized what was happening

"Well, it seems like you've thought of everything, except there's one little problem."

"And what would that be?" Max asked.

"I don't trust you." he seemed surprised as if he thought she would have already known the answer.

"The feeling's mutual." She stared at him, the flimsy wire mesh all that separated them from each other. The only way for her to get onto the other side of the fence was to unlock the padlock that kept the gate shut. The guards put the heavy chain along with an oversized padlock on the fence when the occupation had first started, it hadn't been undone since. The key to the lock was produced from some unknown place, and was inserted into the keyhole, where it was turned and the chain was lifted away.

A harsh grating sound could be heard, as the gate swung on its hinges, loud enough for all of Terminal City to hear, all she could hope was that everyone was asleep. A few transgenics kept post at specific points along the perimeter, they wouldn't move from their spots unless they heard gunfire. Many bizarre noises came from inside the border of Terminal City, most from the inhabitants themselves, she hoped that they were too far away to either hear it, or they would write it off as another weird sound.

But unfortunately things were not that simple, within a few seconds the sound of footsteps could be heard on the wet pavement. "Max?!?" Rubbing her hands over her eyes in frustration, she turned to face the questioning voice.

"Alec, just turn around and go back inside."

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on," he said looking at her, to the open gate, then at White and back at her again.

"Alec I can't, the less you know the better."

"Max what are you doing?"

"I've decided to cooperate, because I can't handle hearing the whining and the complaining anymore, I've been trying to run a city, not a day care center." She said with as much resentment as she could assemble together, she hoped by hurting his feelings, he wouldn't try to stop her from leaving. That maybe in the end he would realize that what she was doing was for him and the others. "All I hear day in and day out are petty arguments and I'm sick of it, your supposed to be my SIC, but you join right in the whining with them. Maybe that's all you're good for, whining and complaining when things don't go your way. Now I see the only way that I can be free of you children is to leave. And I figure why not do something good while I'm at it." she saw a momentary flash of hurt in his eyes and then a spark of anger.

"You want to get out so badly, then leave, what the hell do I care, we don't need you. If you're so unhappy then just go, leave, but don't ever even think about setting foot inside this fence again, you won't be welcome." his voice was like a whip flashing out without warning.

His words had hit a nerve, and as she watched him walk away, she felt an incredible amount of guilt. But it was too late to take back any of the words she had said, and it was better this way, it only made the process of distancing herself from her old life easier. But was her old life ready to let her go? And would she let it?

A/N: I'm not so sure about the last part of this chapter I must have rewritten it about twenty times, because I was never quite satisfied with the way it came out. But this was the best that I could do without driving myself completely crazy. Please review, they make me happy. Thanks.


	4. To The Lion's Den

As Yet Untitled

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: First I'd like to apologize for the wait in between chapters, school has been chaotic and then I was involved with a play, and now a musical, then I had exams. So it's officially exam week and now I finally have time to update. Okay, I have to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, so thank you all, they mean so much to me you have no idea. And for those who have read my story and haven't reviewed, I beg you please review, I want to know what you think. So now on with the story.

Sighing inwardly, she buried her fear deep inside, and faced her worst enemy. Everything bad that had happened to her had been his fault, it was his fault that Logan was dead. It was his fault that she was throwing herself into the lion's den and it was his fault that she might have destroyed the confidence of the one person she still trusted. She had once had it all, freedom, someone to love and who loved her, and she was throwing it all away. It almost made her want to turn around, walk back inside and forget any of this business had ever happened.

But it wasn't that easy, she had made herself promise that she wasn't going to avoid the situation at hand. White still waited patiently on the other side of his fence, but she could see by the way that he kept shifting his weight, that his patience was slowly waning. The open fence waited and all she had to do was set one foot on the other side and her life would be forfeit. It was her life, the only life she had, and she was throwing it all away for the sake of others.

He was watching her from the other side, and she reluctantly met his eyes. Those deep pools of blue were the last thing that she remembered, she felt a sharp pain in her neck, "You promised."

She dimly heard him say, "I lied."

Then she had the feeling as though she was stepping outside of her body looking on, at a life that wasn't hers. White watched as she crumpled to the ground a smile of satisfaction playing across his lips. He hadn't thought that the tranquilizer dart would work that fast, but it had been strong, enough to knock her out for 8 hours at the least. Strong enough to kill the average human, he had seen that first hand.

He motioned for his men to move forward, while placing 452 in handcuffs. He almost laughed at the simplicity of it all, he hadn't even had to do anything. Place his men outside her garden gate, intimidation tactics as he liked to think of them, and she caved in, no fuss, no muss, just victory. It hadn't pained him at all to lie to her, it never did, god knew that he had done it plenty of times to Wendy, and every time it just got easier. He didn't stay around to watch the fun, the shooting would begin once the rest of the transgenic scum realized that their borders had been breached. The would surge forward, with their supply of guns and try to beat his men off, but his men weren't so easily defeated.

His men had orders to search and destroy, a little prehistoric yes, but still it was a tactic that had been known to work in past experiences. Approval was seen on his face as the bright glow of fire was seen shining on the wet pavement. Terminal City would be burned to the ground before daylight, and a new day would dawn. The transgenics who weren't killed would be captured and experimented on, then in all likelihood killed afterwards. 452 was the only exception, he would bring her to Conclave headquarters, where his superiors wanted more than a few words with her.

With any luck the transgenic problem would be taken care of by the end of the week, and with more luck, by that time, not one transgenic would roam free through the streets of Seattle, or anywhere for that matter. At least that was his plan, but if it worked, then that remained to be seen. Picking up the unconscious transgenic at his feet, he threw her into the backseat of a waiting car. A steel cage had been bolted to the frame of the car between the front and the back seat. If not only for his protection, then for hers, all he need was for the drugs to wear off prematurely and for her to go wild and hurt herself, his superiors would be none to happy.

Glancing back into his rearview mirror, he saw thick columns of smoke winding their way through the sky up above. The rain would slowly put out the fires, but the blowing wind would fuel them beyond the point of control. They were less then a hundred feet away when an explosion sounded behind them, rocking the ground and the city around them. He could tell at that moment that there was no hope for the men that had been inside. He didn't know what had caused the explosion, and he didn't care, it only made his life easier, less of the scum to worry about.

The sky grew increasingly bright as he drove well into the morning, when he was just outside San Francisco, he heard a moan from the back seat. Glancing over his right shoulder he saw his acquisition had awakened from her drug induced unconsciousness. "How the mighty have fallen." He voiced towards her.

Looking up at him from behind the steel curtain, she gave him the best glare she could under the circumstances. Her eyes were unfocused and her head felt like she had been run over by a semi, but other than her head, her body felt fine, which surprised her the most. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of answering him back so she buried her head in the headrest of the seat, hoping to drown away the emotional pain she felt.

Leaning her head back and glancing through the rear windshield she saw nothing but bright morning blue sky, she could tell for sure that they were no where near the rainy mess and darkness that was Seattle in summer. Pulling on the handcuffs, she hoped to at least make them budge. "Reinforced steel, even someone like you couldn't break them." she heard from the front seat.

Mumbling under her breath Max said, "Leave it to you," Raising up her head she stared straight through the front windshield through the metal cage. It was then that she noticed her leather jacket was no where to be found. Looking up she noticed White looking back at her, "Take a picture it lasts longer," she said nastily.

"I see the drugs haven't blunted your tongue." he replied.

"And I see time hasn't made you any less ugly, but other than that, I have nothing to say to you, and I could care less about what you have to say, so as far as I'm concerned this conversation is over." That sentence alone had made her ever-persistent headache even worse, and because of it she lapsed into silence. She shivered in reaction to the cool air that reached her through the driver side front window. Groaning, she tried to shrink into herself to avoid it, pushing as far back into the seat as she could.

Dozing off Max awoke when she felt the car shudder beneath her. She was thrown forward off the seat and onto the floor. Hitting her head on the metal cage, she felt blood trickling down from her eyebrow into her eye, blinding her. There was a screech, then the sound of twisting metal, then the sound of shattering glass, then the bright blue sky and then nothing, only darkness.

A/N: Okay, another chapter down, you know the routine. Kind of a corny ending I know but it was the only thing that I could think of that would plausibly lead into the next chapter. Suffering from a minimal case of writers block at the moment, at least to get where I wanted for this next chapter. It kind of came out in this chapter but hopefully by next chapter I'll be all recovered.


	5. Savior

Broken Promises

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so don't sue me.

A/N: Cured of all my writers block, so I hope, so now on with the story, please review.

When Max opened her eyes she was staring up at a group of trees, turning her head to the side, she saw the car upside down, lying on the roof. The windows had been shattered on impact and the doors and body of the car were crumpled beyond recognition. Sitting up slowly, she held her head, trying to eradicate the cloudiness that fogged it.

The car had landed twenty feet from the side of the road, and through the trees, she could see the deserted road. She heard movement behind her, and she whipped around, she saw White stumbling through the trees. "What the hell happened?" she asked. When he didn't reply she asked, "What happened to you?"

"Where in the seventh circle of hell are we?" he asked

"Hell if I know, remember, I was in the backseat handcuffed, you shot me with a tranquilizer dart. I was out for I don't know how long, woke up and poof, we weren't in Seattle anymore, you know, me and the genetic scum I hang out with, the plague of your life." Whipping out the gun he had in his shoulder holster, he held it trained at her. "Put the gun down, unless you plan on using it, and I don't think your superiors will be too happy if, you kill me. Then again go on and kill me maybe they'll-" Before Max had a chance to finish, White crumpled to the ground. Looking down to the body, and the back up, she saw Alec holding a tranquilizer gun.

"And my impeccable timing strikes again." he said.

Eyes wide Max asked, "How did you find me?"

"Followed you from Seattle."

Max took a few seconds to take that in, "But why? After what I said to you, I didn't think that you'd ever want to speak to me again. Did you run us off the road?"

"I realized what you were doing, trying to make me hate you, so that I wouldn't come after you. But due to my intuitiveness I saw right through it. As for the tin can, that used to be a car, he ran it off the road himself, looks like one of the tires blew."

"Thank you." Max could tell that there was something bothering him, but before she had a chance to ask, he broke in.

"Here let me get those," he said grabbing her hands and removing the handcuffs using the key that he grabbed from White's jacket pocket. He didn't meet her eyes, as he did so, but finally the silence was broken when he said, "Max, there's something else."

"What?" he was unusually quiet, he glanced at her, then looked immediately away. "Alec, what is it, what happened, what aren't you telling me?" she asked him angrily.

"What he said, about leaving us alone, it was all a lie. I saw you go down, collapse and then after that they stormed the place, they started burning the buildings to the ground. I sounded the high-pitched alarm, the one that only the transgenics with canine DNA could hear. But…"

Knowing what he meant, she slumped down to the ground, Max buried her head in her hands. "What happened to them?"

"Most of them are safe, but we couldn't get them all out, White's friends knew where our entrances and exits were, they were prepared when we ran out the sewers. But there was the exit we used only in emergencies, we used that, and were able to get most of them out, but Max some weren't so lucky. They were trapped and couldn't get out. The ones that were able to get out are hiding out in a building down by the river, it's big enough to house everyone." when she didn't reply, he kneeled next to her and said, "Max it wasn't your fault, you were doing what you thought was right. You trusted him to keep his word, and however misdirected that was you thought he intended to keep it."

"Yeah, but I still trusted him, I should have know that he never would have kept it, and now people are dead because of me. You have to blame me for that, our friends are dead because of me, because of him." Standing up quickly she walked over to his body and kicked him as hard as she could. She hadn't intended to keep kicking him, but once she started, she couldn't stop, it was only when Alec pulled her away did she come to her senses.

"Max stop, stop, stop, stop."

"Why, he deserves it."

"Max, this might finally be the chance that we've been waiting for, we can use him as leverage against the Conclave. Or maybe a nice round of torture to find out what he knows about their operations, and why they're so anxious to find you."

"I don't want anything to do with him, we should just kill him now and be done with it." Max said picking up the gun that lie by his side.

"Max put the gun down."

"No, I'm sick of him torturing my friends, and taunting me, I'm ending this once and for all." Wrapping her hand tighter around the gun and pulling the trigger taunt felt wrong. A sickening feeling started to rise within her soul, the image of Eva dead on the floor flashed before her eyes. But she didn't care, she wanted him dead and shooting him in the head, seemed the best way to put him down like the dog that he was.

"Max!" She looked to Alec and then slowly lowered the gun down to her side. Breathing deeply she allowed her eyes to close as she regained her composure.

Pulling the clip out of the gun, she un-cocked it and released the extra bullet in the chamber. She disassembled the gun and threw the parts in opposite sides of the forest, hearing a dull thump and leaves crunching where they landed.

"Did you come here alone?" Max finally asked.

"No, Rainer's in the car, told him to keep a look out and if anyone stops and asks, he's waiting for his friend who had to use the little boys room."

Not wishing to speak anymore, Max started to drag White by the feet out of the forest, wishing hopefully to beat his head on every rock that she could find. Seeing her purpose, Alec picked White up by the shoulders hoping to spare him further injury, however reluctantly.

After placing him in the trunk Alec said playfully, "Do you think we should give him air holes, like you do when you give animals as presents?"

"He is an animal, but he doesn't deserve air holes."

"I can see giving him as a present, 'oh look my own psychopathic killer just what I've always wanted.'"

Shaking her head, Max got into the backseat of the car, nodding her head to acknowledge Rainer. The ride back to Seattle was strangely quiet after the initial banter. That was until Rainer changed the station on the radio, and then Alec not liking Rainer's selection changed it back. So the next twenty minutes was spent arguing until Max finally reached forward and switched it off. "God maybe my comparison of you guys, to children wasn't so far off." She felt her heart lightening but the feeling didn't last long , as the gravity of the situation in which she found herself hit her full in the face.

A/N: This was my attempt at light-hearted comedy, I don't know if it's funny or not, but I had a lot of fun writing it. Please read and review constructive criticism welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
